Three-level switched dimming continues to be popular for incandescent bulbs and associated lamp switches. Three-way incandescent bulbs include two filaments and the corresponding lamp switches provide a switching sequence for off-low-medium-high settings by selectively applying power to one or both of the filaments. For the lowest setting, one filament is powered (e.g., a 50-watt filament). For the next setting, the second filament is powered (e.g., a 100-watt filament), and for the highest light output, both filaments are powered (e.g., for a total of 150 watts in this example). Continuous dimming of incandescent lamps is typically accomplished using triac-equipped wall or table-top dimmer circuits connected in line with the lamp bulb, using so-called “phase cut” dimming where a portion of the line AC waveform is essentially removed in each AC cycle to reduce the light output. Integral electronic lamps such as compact fluorescent designs (CFLs) and LED lamps have recently become more popular in which the lamp includes electronic driver circuitry to generate high frequency AC power to drive a fluorescent light source or DC to drive one or more LEDs. These devices can be used in conventional lamps designed for incandescent bulbs and may include dimming circuitry allowing the light output to be adjusted by phase-cut dimming (triac control), but these phase-cut dimmable electronic lamps cannot be dimmed using a 3-way dimming socket switch.